Arc en Ciel
by mizuno shiena
Summary: "—ya, aku tidak mau. Karena, harus aku yang mencabuti rambut kalian semua. Bukan perampok, ataupun tante-tante gila. Harus aku." —Semuanya berawal dari mimpi aneh mengenai anak ayam abnormal. Kemudian di pagi yang seharusnya cerah, kutemukan enam bocah pelangi di depan pintu apartemenku sendiri. Kamisama akan menguji kesabaranku hari ini, eh? [ Child!GoM / Readers ] 1st POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ketika membuka pintu apartemenku pagi ini dalam keadaan tiga per empat kesadaran, mau tak mau, aku langsung teringat mimpi absurd yang baru saja kualami, dan ... sebuah rasa ngeri membekukan tubuhku hingga ke tulang.

Di mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan Manami-neechan di sebuah taman bermain yang tak pernah kukunjungi. Berlatarkan langit cerah yang dihiasi pelangi, Neechan memelukku sangat erat—seakan kami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu—dan jujur saja, pelukan itu terasa begitu nyata.

Kemudian, dia melepaskan dekapannya, sedikit menjauh dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menatap tangannya yang kosong dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan sejurus kemudian, sebuah kotak berwarna putih muncul di tangannya secara ajaib. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyuruhku membuka kotak tersebut. Aku menurut, meraih kotak itu dan segera membukanya. Netraku membulat tatakala menemukan enam ekor anak ayam di dalam sana, melompat-lompat antusias seakan aku ini cacing raksasa yang ingin mereka lahap. Aku kaget, jelas. Tapi hal yang membuatku nyaris melemparkan kotak itu adalah warna bulu mereka yang tidak wajar; berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Merah, kuning, hijau, ungu, biru muda dan biru tua.

Manami-neechan menyuruhku untuk menjaga enam makhluk itu saat kutanyakan apa maksud dari kotak ini. Aku mulai protes, tak mengerti mengapa aku harus menjaga enam anak ayam abnormal yang—mungkin—sengaja diwarnai—karena aku yakin tak mungkin ada ayam berbulu nyentrik sejak lahir. Lalu—

—mimpi itu berakhir; aku terbangun oleh bunyi bel apartemen yang ditekan berkali-kali secara brutal, hampir tanpa jeda.

Dan sekarang, di hadapanku, berdirilah para tersangka kasus penganiayaan bel yang tak berdosa; enam bocah dengan ekspresi dan warna rambut yang beraneka ragam. Mereka yang notabenya jauh lebih pendek dariku, mendongak—menatapku dengan jenis tatapan yang berbeda, namun masih terasa khas anak kecil; ada binar-binar kepolosan di sana. Mereka benar-benar mengingatkanku pada enam ekor anak ayam abnormal dalam mimpiku, hanya saja mereka tak melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Di tengah rasa ngeri bercampur bingung akan kehadiran makhluk pelangi yang bagaikan pengulangan kembali mimpiku dalam versi yang berbeda, aku mulai merasa tidak asing dengan wajah mereka semua. Menilik kembali enam wajah itu dengan seksama, aku mendapati satu sosok yang sangat-sangat familier bagi mataku; bocah navy blue berkulit tan, lengkap dengan tampang—yang bagiku—begitu menyebalkan.

Dia adalah Aomine Daiki. Anak dari kakak perempuanku, Aomine Manami dan sang suami, Aomine Kanato. Singkatnya, bocah tersebut adalah keponakanku.

Daiki membuka suara. "Sudah kuduga kau baru saja bangun tidur, Obasan."

Sekonyong-konyong, aku merasakan hantaman tumpul rasa kesal. Dasar bocah hitam kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, masih saja menyebalkan seperti saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, apa salahnya bangun siang saat hari libur sekolah, huh? "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, berhenti memanggilku obasan, Daiki."

"Hah?" Daiki memandangku dengan tatapan sok polosnya yang menyebalkan. "Kau 'kan memang bibiku."

"Memang. Tapi ayahmu sudah mengatakan kalau kau lebih baik memanggilku oneesan," sahutku, bersikukuh.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Apa susahnya, sih, memanggilku 'oneesan'?"

"Tidak susah, aku cuma tidak mau."

Bola mataku berotasi. "Ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Biasanya, aku akan terus meladeni kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Daiki hingga Manami-neechan atau Kanato-niisan menengahi kami. Kejadian semacam itu selalu terjadi jika aku dan Daiki dipertemukan, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Entah saat acara keluarga, saat aku mengunjungi keluarga Aomine, atau saat mereka yang mengunjungiku kemari. Daiki selalu menemuiku bersama orangtuanya. Jadi, kalau Daiki ada di sini—

—ke mana ibu atau ayah dari bocah _ganguro_ ini?

"Oneesan tidak punya sopan santun, ya?"

Mendengar rangkaian kata yang menusuk itu, aku menengok pada sumber suara secara spontan, mengabaikan niat bertanya tentang keberadaan Manami-neechan pada Daiki. Kupelototi si pemilik suara—bocah bersurai merah dengan iris mata yang berbeda warna, yang kini balik menatapku sembari bersedekap sombong. Jujur saja, melihat mata bocah merah itu, perasaanku semakin mengatakan bahwa aku mengenal bocah-bocah ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, bodoh amat tentang hal itu; aku benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan si bocah merah ini.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?" tanyaku tajam.

"Seharusnya oneesan menyuruh kami masuk," ucapnya datar. "Bukannya membiarkan kami berdiri di sini sambil mendongakan kepala. Oneesan membuat leher kami semua sakit."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Kelima bocah lain, termasuk Daiki, meski tidak mengatakan apa pun, aku tahu mereka semua setuju dengan si bocah mata belang. Aku tak begitu mengerti sih, tapi aku rasa bocah yang satu ini memiliki aura yang terlalu kuat bagi anak-anak seumurannya. Auranya terasa penuh kuasa dan determinasi. Dia punya bakat untuk jadi diktator saat sudah dewasa nanti.

Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Sayangnya, apartemenku tidak menerima anak kecil."

"Sayangnya juga, Oneesan tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan kami masuk."

Si bocah merah menyeringai—dan demi kaos kaki bau Kagami, bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah—yang umurnya masih jauh di bawah umur iguana peliharaan senpaiku—bisa menyeringai seperti itu?

"Ini." Kali ini si makhluk merah menyodorkan selembar kertas tepat ke wajahku, sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara. Kupandangi kertas tipis itu dengan alis yang saling bertaut dalam. Bingung, kugulingkan pandanganku pada bocah itu, dan si mata belang langsung menghadiahkan tatapan 'Sudahlah, buka saja, Oneesan! Kau lama sekali! Apa kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya leher kami sekarang?!'

Mendengus lelah, kurebut kertas itu, membuka lipatannya—dan mulai membaca.

[Adikku sayang, aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi ke suatu tempat seharian ini. Karena itu, aku titip Daiki padamu, oke? Tidak hanya Daiki, tapi lima anak teman-temanku juga. Kau masih ingat bocah-bocah pelangi yang datang saat acara ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Kanato beberapa minggu yang lalu, 'kan? Yap, merekalah lima bocah lain yang akan kutitipkan padamu.

Mereka sudah membawa keperluan pribadi (seperti pakaian ganti dan mainan), jadi kau tidak akan repot. Dan, tenang saja, kau pasti menyukai mereka! Mereka semua anak yang baik dan penurut :3

Jadi, tolong jaga mereka sampai aku dan teman-temanku kembali untuk menjemput mereka~

—Kakakmu tercinta, Aomine Manami.]

Perutku mendadak ditikam rasa mulas.

* * *

_Arc en Ciel_

**Genre**—Family/(maybe)Humor

**Warnings**—dipastikan OOC; alur dan cerita ga jelas; diksi dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD; typos dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lainnya.

**Main Characters**—You/Readers, Generation of Miracles and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Support Characters**—Kagami Taiga and Okamura Kenichi

**Disclamers**—I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ along with the characters in it. All that is in the Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just have this fanfiction story. Also, cover isn't mine.

* * *

"DEMI TUHAN, SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU, NEECHAN!"

_"Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Daiki dan yang lain selama satu hari. Lagipula, kami sudah keluar dari daerah Tokyo. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke apartemenmu sekarang."_

"TAPI AKU INI BUKAN _BABY-SITTER_!"

_"Kau memang bukan_baby-sitter_, aku tahu."_

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU MENJAGA ENAM BOCAH WARNA-WARNI INI? MEREKA 'KAN PUNYA AYAH! SURUH SAJA AYAH MEREKA YANG MENJAGANYA! ATAU, SEWA _BABY-SITTER_SAJA SANA!"

_"Huh, kau 'kan tahu kalau kakak iparmu itu sedang sibuk—begitu pula dengan suami teman-temanku. Lalu, soal _baby-sitter_, aku dan yang lain sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyewa_baby-sitter_. Aku tidak mau anakku disiksa oleh_baby-sitter_jahat seperti yang kutonton di berita. Dan terakhir ... bisa berhenti berteriak? Telingaku sakit."_

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERHENTI BERTERIAK? KAU MENYURUHKU MENJAGA ENAM BOCAH BERUMUR LIMA TAHUN, PADAHAL KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK SUKA ANAK KECIL!"

"Anggap saja ini latihan untukmu, oke? Kau tidak boleh terus menerus seperti ini. Kau ini perempuan dan suatu hari nanti kau pasti menikah dan punya anak. Masa nanti kau membuang anakmu sendiri, sih? Pokoknya jaga Daiki dan yang lain, ya, adikku sayang. Aku dan teman-temanku akan menjemput mereka nanti malam. _Bye_~"

"MANAMI-NEE—"

—_pip!_

Mendengar bunyi itu, aku terdiam beberapa detik. Lima detik, mungkin. Sampai akhirnya kujauhkan ponselku dari telinga, dan kupandangi—tidak, maksudku, kupelototi layar ponselku dengan garang. Bagus sekali, Oneechan. Kau memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Sebenarnya, ibu macam apa kalian, yang pergi berlibur tanpa membawa anak dan malah menitipkan mereka pada seorang gadis SMA yang sedang menikmati minggu akhir dari libur panjangnya?

Dan lagipula, jarang-jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—Manami-neechan pergi jalan-jalan tanpa membawa Daiki.

Kala menemukan enam bocah ini di depan ambang pintu, aku memang sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan mimpiku; mimpi itu semacam pemberitahuan. Tapi, demi Kamisama yang menciptakan alam semesta, aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan benar-benar disuruh menjaga makhluk berwarna-warni oleh kakakku sendiri. Dan jujur saja, kalau aku boleh memilih, aku jelas lebih memilih menjaga anak ayam daripada anak manusia.

_Syuuuuuttttt~_

Sebuah gunting merah yang meluncur melewati wajahku, nyaris mengenai mata, berhasil membuatku menjerit kaget nan dramatis. Ponselku terlempar jatuh, menimbulkan bunyi brak! saat menghantam permukaan lantai dengan mulus. Pikiranku yang awalnya sedang menyumpahi Manami-neechan bersama kawan-kawannya, mendadak kosong karena shock berat.

GUNTING?!

APA-APAAN INI?!

"Itu guntingku." Sebuah tangan teracung ke udara. Itu tangan si bocah merah bermata belang.

Aku melotot padanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, bocah?! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Lihat, Oneesan." Jari si pemilik gunting menunjuk bocah kuning yang kini bersembunyi di belakang tubuh bocah lain yang mempunyai surai ungu. Berbeda dengan si bocah ungu yang memajang ekspresi malas, si bocah kuning tampak menggigil dan memandangku dengan takut dari balik tubuh temannya. "Kau membuat Ryouta takut dengan wajah monstermu barusan! Dan lagi, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan bocah. Ingat itu atau guntingku akan kembali melayang."

Ah, ya. Aku sudah tahu namamu sejak membaca surat dari Manami-neechan. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memanggil nama kalian semua dengan benar, ya, mulai sekarang? Soalnya aku tak mau dijadikan target gunting lagi.

Jadi, begini. Berkat kata 'teman-teman' yang disebutkan Oneechan di dalam suratnya, aku langsung menyadari siapa sebenarnya kelima bocah ini—dan kenapa aku tidak asing dengan muka mereka. Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka sekali, saat ulang tahun pernikahan Manami-neechan dan Kanato-niisan yang ke-enam. Kelima bocah itu datang beserta orangtua mereka—ibu lima bocah ini adalah sahabat Manami-neechan sejak SMA, dan aku mengenal kelima sahabat kakakku dengan cukup baik.

Mengingat ibu Seijuurou—Akashi Shika namanya, aku jadi tak heran kalau bocah yang satu ini punya kebiasaan melempar gunting. Toh, ibunya saja hobi melayangkan cutter. Ekstrim, memang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Manami-neechan bisa bersahabat dengan Shika-nee. Wanita itu jelas-jelas psikopat. Aku ini salah satu korban ibu Seijuurou, tahu!

"Baiklah." Aku merunduk, meraih ponselku yang tak ingin kuketahui nasibnya, menyimpannya di atas meja, kemudian meletakan kedua tanganku di pinggang sembari menjelajahi wajah-wajah mungil di depanku satu per satu. "Kuharap, kalian tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di apartemenku."

Mereka semua terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya bocah biru muda, Tetsuya, bertanya dengan suara tanpa emosi. Ah, wajahnya pun tanpa emosi. "Aneh-aneh seperti apa, Oneesan?"

"Kata-katamu ambigu sekali, _nanodayo_," timpal si bocah hijau, Shintarou.

"He?" Atsushi alias si ungu cengo. "Ambigu itu apa? Nama snack terbaru, Shin-chin?"

Daiki menengok pada Shintarou. "Ah, ya, benar. Ambigu itu apa? Aku sering mendengar orang dewasa mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tak tahu artinya."

"Ambigu itu sesuatu yang bermakna lebih dari satu." Seijuurou yang menjelaskan. Ia sudah mengambil kembali gunting laknatnya.

Aku melotot pada mereka. Dari mana bocah hijau dan merah itu mengerti kata ambigu? Argh, anak-anak zaman sekarang memang sulit ditebak! "Aneh-aneh itu seperti memberantakkan apartemenku. Kalian mengerti?"

Hanya Ryouta si bocah kuning yang mengangguk, masih berada di belakang Atsushi. "Baik!"

Aku menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, itu pasti. Aku tidak menyukai anak kecil, karena itulah aku tidak pernah tahan berada di dekat mereka, barang satu menit pun. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, ini terjadi secara alami. Lagipula, anak kecil juga tidak pernah suka dekat-dekat denganku. Mereka cenderung menghindariku padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa—mungkin wajahku mengerikan bagi mereka. Ada juga anak yang berani mendekatiku, namun langsung menjauh begitu kupelototi dia.

"Omong-omong," Aku menoleh pada Shintarou, memperhatikan tangannya yang mencengkeram sebuah boneka manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut cokelat. "Kenapa kau membawa boneka _barbie_?"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Shintarou. Ia mendorong kacamata di hidungnya, yang menurutku tidak merosot sama sekali. "I-ini _lucky item_-ku dari Oha-Asa hari ini, _nanodayo_."

"Apa?" Aku mengernyit. "_Aho_-Asa?"

Perempatan muncul di kening si bocah hijau. Dia memasang tampang seolah aku baru saja meninju wajah ibunya. "OHA-ASA, _nanodayo_. Bukan _Aho_-Asa."

Mataku mengerjap. "O-oke."

"Itu bukan _barbie_." Ryouta berkomentar "_Barbie_ itu perempuan."

Shintarou masih terlihat tersinggung karena kata-kataku barusan. "Ya. Ini _barbie_ versi cowok, namanya Ken."

"Hmm ..." Atsushi bergumam sambil mengunyah snack-nya. "Aku tidak tahu Shin-chin penggemar _barbie_."

"Aku bukan penggemar _barbie_!" elak Shintarou.

"Wah? Masa?" Daiki ikut-ikutan. "Waktu aku main ke rumahmu, aku menemukan sekoper boneka _barbie_ di kamarmu."

Shintarou kelabakan, masih dengan wajah yang dihinggapi rona kemerahan. "Itu bukan punyaku! Itu punya adik perempuanku!"

"Oh ...?"

Kemudian, terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran konyol mengenai _barbie_, antara Shintarou dan Daiki. Dimulai dari saling ejek sampai saling injak. Sedangkan Atsushi malah melengos pergi dan menghampiri tas besarnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus snack kentang lantas melahapnya. Aku melihat pertengkaran biru tua-hijau itu tanpa minat untuk melerai. Ah, biar saja. Anak kecil bertengkar itu wajar, 'kan? Nanti juga mereka baikan.

"Mau ke mana, Oneesan?" tanya Seijuurou saat kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka. Dia mendelik waspada, kuduga ia punya pikiran aku akan kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Mandi."

"Jorok sekali jam segini baru mau mandi." Seijuurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Urusee_! Aku baru bangun tidur tahu!" Aku mendengus sebal. Padahal umurnya baru lima tahun, tapi lagaknya benar-benar sok.

"Yaaaah, Obasan memang jorok dan pemalas, sih. Bangunnya selalu siang." Daiki turut menambahkan. Kurasa dia sudah berhenti bertengkar dengan Shintarou.

"Kau lebih pemalas dariku, Daiki. Dan kau juga lebihlebih jorok dari aku." Aku tersenyum manis, sedangkan Daiki memandangku horor. Bagi Daiki, senyum manisku itu bukan pertanda baik. Asal kalian tahu, Daiki ini punya gengsi yang super tinggi. Jadi, aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan diriku membeberkan rahasia konyolnya pada orang lain. "Aku tahu kau pernah—"

Seijuurou, Atsushi, Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Shintarou menatapku penuh minat.

"—menyimpan celana dalammu—"

"_URUSAI_! MANDI SAJA SANA, OBASAN JELEK!"

Daiki mendorongku ke arah kamar mandi, sementara itu aku hanya bisa tertawa nista. Mungkin aku akan memberitahu bocah-bocah itu tentang kelakuan konyol Daiki lain kali.

* * *

**.tbc.**

* * *

**.Next Chapter.**

"Iya. Ngemil dan makan itu beda. Aku lapar beneran, Nee-chin."

"—bagaimana jika ada perampok seperti di tv?"

"—ya, aku tidak mau. Karena, harus aku yang mencabuti rambut kalian semua. Bukan perampok, ataupun tante-tante gila. _Harus aku_."

"Kau kerja sambilan jadi _baby-sitter_, eh?"

"Kau bukan orang yang peka, ya, Neesan."

"Obasan—pokoknya kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan makhluk beralis aneh ini!"

"Aku bukan sniper!"

"… Tetsu-chin dan Ryou-chin tidak mungkin diculik, 'kan?"

* * *

HAHAHA. INI FIC APA, YA?! /ditendang

Maafkan jika fic ini jelek sekali TT_TT Ide fic ini muncul secara tiba-tiba pas saya ngeliat adik saya nonton film Home Alone. Tapi, cerita fic ini nggak kaya Home Alone. Pokoknya jauuuuuh beda._.v

Fic ini nggak bakal panjang-panjang. Kayanya tamat di chapter 3^^ Di Chapter selanjutnya, mungkin word-nya bakalan lebih banyak. Adegan adu mulut antara readers dan GoM+Tetsuya pun bakalan lebih panjang(?), lebih absurd dan lebih ga jelas /plak.

Terakhir, saya menerima kritik dan saran. Jadi saya tunggu review readers sekalian ^w^

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic absurd ini'-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Absurd.

Satu kata itulah yang dapat merangkum pendapatku mengenai bocah-bocah berambut abnormal ini.

Seijuurou, dia tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya—_yandere_, mungkin. Punya sifat yang sok absolut atau apalah itu. Dia orang yang paling dihormati dan pastinya ditakuti oleh lima bocah lainnya. Tatapannya mengerikan, tapi syukurnya itu tak berpengaruh untukku.

Kedua, Shintarou. _Aho_-Asa—maksudku, Oha-Asa freak. Otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh ramalan konyol yang menurutku tidak penting, sampai-sampai kurasa dia rela menghabiskan seluruh uang jajannya untuk membeli _lucky-item_. Seorang bocah pengidap tsundere.

Si bongsor tukang makan Atsushi. Awalnya kupikir isi tas besarnya adalah mainan, tapi ternyata makanan semua. Mulai dari merk lama hingga yang terbaru. Ekspresi wajahnya selalu dipenuhi guratan malas. Badannya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak berumur lima tahun. Sekarang saja tingginya sudah segitu, bagaimana nanti saat SMA?

Kemudian Ryouta. Anak ini awalnya terlihat sangat takut padaku, dia terus bersembunyi di belakang Atsushi sampai Daiki menghampiri dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Lalu setelah itu, dia tidak lagi takut padaku. Dia mulai menunjukan—yang menurutku—sifat aslinya. Ceria, berisik dan suka merajuk. Dia juga sepertinya mudah dibully. Khas anak kecil.

Lalu—

"Ke mana Tetsuya?!" Aku melotot saat mataku hanya menemukan lima bocah di ruang keluarga.

"Aku di sini, Neesan."

Hening sejenak.

"HUWAAAAA~!"

—satu bocah yang menurutku paling imut (karena kurasa dia yang tak akan menimbulkan banyak masalah), ternyata seperti hantu. Hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis dari kertas murahan yang pernah kubeli di pinggir jalan. Dia pendiam, wajahnya juga _emotionless_.

Terakhir, Daiki. Sejujurnya aku malas menjelaskannya. Tapi yah, intinya dia keponakanku. Daiki punya kulit kecoklatan, yang entah berasal darimana—karena Manami-neechan dan Kanato-niisan punya kulit putih. Aku pernah bilang pada Daiki barangkali dia bukan anak kandung Manami-neechan dan Kanato-niisan. Mendengar itu, dia tidak menangis, hanya marah padaku dan bertanya tentang kebenaran pada orangtuanya.

Alhasil, aku kena damprat Manami-neechan semalaman, sedangkan Kanato-niisan hanya bisa geleng-geleng dari kejauhan, menatapku prihatin bercampur geli.

Iyaiya, untuk yang satu itu aku memang keterlaluan. Habis ... Daiki menyebalkan, sih.

Selagi memainkan ponselku yang syukurnya baik-baik saja setelah kejadian tadi, aku melirik keenam bocah pelangi. Kini mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan normal bagi para bocah. Ryouta, Tetsuya dan Atsushi sedang menggambar, Daiki membaca komik sedangkan Shintarou dan Seijuurou bermain shogi—eh, apakah ini permainan anak kecil?

Baru saja aku berniat mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka, bocah yang paling besar, Atsushi, berdiri dari posisi duduknya di karpet, mendekatiku.

"Lapar," gumam Atsushi memeluk kakiku, menunjukan wajah malasnya, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya ia sedang memelas.

"Dari pertama kali aku melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu pagi tadi, kau terus mengunyah," ucapku agak berjengit. "Kau yakin lapar?"

Atsushi mengangguk dua kali. "Iya. Ngemil dan makan itu beda. Aku lapar beneran, Neechin."

"Ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang, _nanodayo_," tambah Shintarou melirik jam dinding. "Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku minta makan padamu, ya, Neesan! Jangan salah paham!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kupandangi empat bocah lain, dan mereka balik menatapku dengan mata besar mereka. Baiklah, kuanggap itu pemberitahuan kalau mereka juga lapar. "Okeoke. Aku akan buat sesuatu." Aku bangkit dari sofa.

"Oneesan mau membuat makanan untuk kita?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Bagaimanapun juga, meski aku tidak suka anak kecil, aku tidak setega itu membiarkan mereka kelaparan. Aku masih punya hati, terlebih lagi mereka anak-anak sahabat Manami-neechan.

"Kalau melihat kepribadianmu, aku tidak yakin neesan bisa masak." Seijuurou menyipitkan mata. "Daiki, bagaimana masakannya?"

"Biasa saja. Lebih enak masakan buatan Kaachan." Bocah ganguro yang awalnya memperhatikanku itu kini berpaling, membaca lagi komik doraemonnya. Haha. Kau bohong, Daiki. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau suka masakanku. Manami-neechan pernah bilang kalau kau sangatsangat suka masakanku.

Setibanya di dapur, aku segera menghampiri kulkas. Membukanya seraya berpikir, apa yang seharusnya kumasak untuk bocah-bocah itu. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa porsi dan selera makan mereka, dan apakah bahan makanan di kulkasku cukup atau tidak. Dan tatkala pintu kulkas terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan isinya, saat itulah aku merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menghantamkan kepalaku sendiri ke tembok terdekat.

"Oh, _Kamisama_."

Aku lupa belum belanja mingguan—jadi, kulkasku kosong.

* * *

_Arc en Ciel_

**Genre**—Family/(maybe)Humor

**Warnings**—dipastikan OOC; alur dan cerita ga jelas; diksi dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD; typos dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lainnya.

**Main Characters**—You/Readers, Generation of Miracles and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Support Characters**—Kagami Taiga and Okamura Kenichi

**Disclamers**—I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ along with the characters in it. All that is in the Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just have this fanfiction story. Also, cover isn't mine.

* * *

"Jadi," aku menyambar _sweater_-ku dan mengenakannya. Melewati enam makhluk kecil menuju nakas, membuka lacinya dan meraih dompet dari dalam sana. "karena ternyata aku tidak menemukan satu pun bahan makanan di kulkas, sekarang aku akan pergi ke _supermarket_, pulang dengan cepat—lalu memasak sesuatu untuk kalian makan."

Keenam makhluk yang tadi kulewati kini berdiri mengelilingi diriku.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut!" seru Ryouta dengan semangat.

"Tidak," tolakku cepat. Bocah kuning itu merengut. "Kalian tetap di sini, dan tolong, jangan mengacak-acak apartemenku. Kalau kalian sudah benar-benar lapar, minta saja cemilan milik Atsushi—" Bocah yang namanya kusebut menampilkan wajah suram sesuram-suramnya. Dengan cepat, dia mengamankan tas besar miliknya ke dalam pelukan. "—oh, aku mohon Atsushi. Kau tidak ingin melihat teman-temanmu mati kelaparan, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin Sei-chin, Ryou-chin, Dai-chin, Tetsu-chin dan Shin-chin mati kelaparan. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan camilan-chin disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku." Atsushi cemberut. Pelukannya pada tas semakin mengerat. Aku tidak tahu seberapa berharganya cemilan-cemilan itu, tapi kupikir kumpulan makanan ringan ber-MSG tinggi tersebut memiliki nilai yang jauh lebih besar dari sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri bagi Atsushi.

Jahat sekali kau, bocah.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Janji."

"Oneechin bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku janji, Atsushi," ujarku berusaha sabar. Oh, tolonglah. Aku bukan orang yang sabar. Kalau kau bukan anak dari sahabat neechan-ku, kupastikan kepalamu itu sudah botak sedari tadi!

Si ungu terdiam beberapa detik, tampak menimbang-nimbang ucapakanku. Saat dia menjawab, kupikir aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, tapi ternyata ...

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, Neechin."

"Aku juga mau ikut, Neesan." Itu suara Tetsuya.

"Aku juga!" Yang ini Daiki.

Shintarou membuang muka. "B-bukannya aku ingin ikut. Tapi aku tidak mau tinggal bersama anak-anak merepotkan ini tanpa orang dewasa,_ nanodayo_. Jadi, lebih baik aku juga ikut."

(Kau juga anak-anak merepotkan bagiku, Midorima Shintarou!)

"Iya, kumohon Neecchiiii. Aku dan yang lain ingin ikut!" Ryouta memeluk pinggangku, merajuk. Sedangkan aku melotot horor. Demi Tuhan, menjauhlah, Kise Ryouta! Jika kau merajuk sambil memelukku dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin aku menendangmu agar menjauh. Aku tidak pernah tahan dipeluk anak kecil yang merajuk, apalagi di saat _mood_ku sedang tidak baik. Dan sekarang, _mood_ku bisa dibilang hampir tidak baik.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang tidak! Oh, ayolah!" Aku meringis, hampir menangis. Malam ... cepatlah datang! Aku tidak tahan. Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak boleh! Kalian memperburuk _mood_ku, sumpah! Kalau kalian ikut, selain belanjanya jadi lama, kalian pasti super merepotkan. Ingin ini dan itu yang tidak penting. Uang mingguanku bisa habis tanpa sisa dalam sehari. _Kamisamaaaa_!

Seijuurou dan Daiki sepertinya menyadari perubahan raut wajahku dari putus asa menjadi hampir-mengamuk, sehingga mereka menarik Ryouta menjauh. Daiki memang tahu tentang ketidaksukaanku terhadap anak kecil. Dia juga pernah melihatku mencubit anak kecil tak dikenal hingga kulitnya membiru, karena anak kecil itu merengek—menginginkan es krim yang sedang kumakan. Selain itu, dari puluhan percobaan tindak kekerasanku pada Daiki, dia pernah satu kali terkena pukulanku—sisanya gagal total, dia selalu bisa menghindar.

Jadi, aku tak heran kalau dia sigap menarik Ryouta. Tapi, kenapa Seijuurou bisa sesigap itu? Dasar anak ajaib.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan ikut." Seijuurou berucap dengan lantang. Tekukan muncul di wajah lima bocah lainnya. Terutama di wajah Daiki. Mereka yang sangat ingin ikut, kini terpaksa harus menuruti ucapan pemimpin mereka. Syukurlah ... seharusnya kau bilang seperti itu dari tadi, Sei. "Tapi—"

Kata 'tapi' sukses membuatku menatap kembali bocah heterokrom itu bingung.

"—bagaimana jika ada perampok seperti di tv?"

Bola mataku berputar otomatis. Kukira dia akan mengatakan apa. "Tidak mungkin, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film _Home Alone_."

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku. "Bagaimana kalau nanti perampoknya—"

"Kalian bocah pintar, 'kan? Buat saja jebakan-jebakan jenius seperti di film itu," kataku asal disertai delikan kesal. "Tapi setelahnya, kalian harus merapikan kembali apartemenku. Tidak ada barang yang kotor, rusak, atau tergeletak bukan di tempat asalnya."

"Tapi ini bukan rumah. Ini apartemen, sempit. Kita tidak mungkin bisa buat jebakan," sahut Shintarou.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah." Suaraku benar-benar dipenuhi tekanan. "Tidak akan ada yang mau menculik kalian, lagipula. Dan, kalian tahu ini apartemen, jadi jebakan tidak perlu, karena tidak mungkin perampok melakukan kegiatan kriminalnya di sini. Keamanan di sini ketat, petugas keamanan bertugas 24 jam. Tombol darurat ada di sebelah kiri televisi kalau memang ada perampok yang datang."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ada tante-tante jahat yang menculik kami—" Seijuurou kembali menyeletuk.

Bak paduan suara, Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Ryouta melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menggelikan. "—berniat menguliti kulit kami untuk dijadikan mantel hangat?"

Aku melotot. Mereka terlalu banyak menonton film 101 dalmation, sungguh! Dan lagi ... apa-apaan itu?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melanjutkan kalimat Seijuurou sekompak itu? Seberapa besar kebersamaan kalian, huh?

"Kalian pikir kalian anjing?" kali ini suaraku melirih. Bukan karena merasa sedih akan kepolosan mereka yang begitu konyol, melainkan capek. Aku capek menghadapi mereka.

"Oneesan jahat. Kami bukan guguk," gumam Tetsuya tidak terima.

"Memang bukan. Kalian jelas manusia." _Mungkin anak ayam_, batinku. "Kalaupun ada yang ingin menculik kalian, aku rasa mereka akan mencabuti rambut kalian—untuk dijadikan wig, bukan kulit kalian."

"Nah," Daiki menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu masalah, 'kan, Obasan? Kau pasti tidak mau rambut kami dicabuti oleh tante-tante jahat—"

"—ya, aku tidak mau. Karena, harus aku yang mencabuti rambut kalian semua. Bukan perampok, ataupun tante-tante gila. **Harus aku**." Aku menyela. Dua kata terakhir kuberi penekanan kuat agar terdengar sangat-sangat jelas. Shintarou dan Ryouta melotot kaget karena ucapan sadisku.

Tapi sepertinya Daiki menganggap diriku tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Dia kembali membeo. "—jadi kami boleh ikut, 'kan?"

Hening.

5 ...

4 ...

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriakku benar-benar kesal. Ini final. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKAN KALIAN IKUT. TITIK. Kalau kalian masih bersikeras, aku tidak yakin aku dapat menahan tanganku untuk menggunduli rambut kalian! AKU SERIUS.

Mereka semua cemberut. Dan kuyakin, Daiki pasti sedang menyumpahiku di dalam hatinya.

Sebelum pergi, sekali lagi aku memberitahu mereka tentang ini dan itu. Mereka mengangguk dengan wajah sebal, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sambil mencak-mencak kesal, aku keluar dari apartemenku, lantas mengkunci pintunya. Well, aku memang mengurung mereka di dalam. Ha ha. Biar saja. Anggap saja ini balasan dariku, wahai bocah-bocah abnormal!

Aku berbalik, dan—

"KYAAAAAAA!" jeritan histeris meluncur. Frustasi benar-benar menyerang diriku begitu kutemukan enam warna mencolok, yang semestinya sekarang berada di dalam apartemenku, kini berdiri di hadapanku. Ekspresi penuh kemenangan tertempel jelas di wajah mereka, terutama si merah dan biru tua. Chotto! Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa keluar?! "Kenapa kalian—!" Aku berhenti berbicara saat tiba-tiba warna biru muda maju dan menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat, juga berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Oneesan. Tapi Tetsuya ingin ikut ... Tetsuya sudah lapar ..."

Aku mematung selama beberapa detik. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menggelayutiku. Ugh, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka, Tetsuya! Kenapa aku bisa tega membiarkan bocah seimut dirimu dikurung di dalam? Yosh, aku akan mengajakmu, kalau kau ingin sesuatu bilang saja. Aku akan membelikannya. Itu pasti—

—eh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Sialan! Bocah biru muda itu pasti mencuci otakku!

Kutarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Sebuah gagasan baru melintas dalam benakku. "Baiklah, ayo—kita makan di Maji Burger dan setelahnya belanja untuk makan malam."

Mereka ber-toss ria. "Yey!"

Kesabaranku benar-benar diuji hari ini. Betapa kau sangat menyayangiku, wahai _Kamisama_ ... 

* * *

Karena letak apartemenku dengan Maji Burger tak begitu jauh alias dekat, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Waktu yang diperlukan dengan jalan kaki biasanya hanya lima menit, tapi dengan membawa enam bocah absurd, aku tidak tahu berapa waktu yang diperlukan. Karena sesuai dugaanku, membiarkan mereka ikut bukanlah ide bagus—mereka super-duper merepotkan.

"Oi, Ryouta! Lihat, ada cacing!"

"Hyaaaa! Jauhkan cacing itu, Daikicchi! Itu menjijikan—AAA!"

"Ryouta-kun, aku tau Ryouta-kun ketakutan, tapi tolong jangan peluk aku."

"Hmm, Sei-chin, Shin-chin, cacing itu mengingatkanku pada cemilan jeli di rumah. Aku jadi meyesal tidak membawanya."

"Aku tidak ngerti kenapa kau bisa membayangkan makhluk melata seperti itu sebagai makanan, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau kau memang ingin cemilan jeli, nanti beli saja, Atsushi."

Selama perjalanan, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ada yang terlihat penasaran, keheranan atau apa pun itu. Aku tak begitu heran, karena siapapun pasti akan memperhatikan sesuatu yang terlihat begitu mencolok dan abnormal di jalanan. Bayangkan. Seorang gadis SMA berjalan dengan enam bocah berumur lima tahun yang memiliki rambut warna-warni. Selain itu, satu bocah punya tinggi yang begitu menjulang dan satu bocah lainnya punya mata heterokrom. Ugh, kurang aneh apa coba?

"Neesan, Maji Burger yang itu?" Sebuah tangan mungil menarik ujung _sweater_-ku. Rupanya pelakunya adalah Tetsuya. Sambil menatapku, dia menunjuk sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

Atsushi terlihat sumringah. Yayaya, sekarang kau bisa segera mengisi perutmu, Atsushi.

Memasuki Maji Burger sambil memelototi bocah-bocah, kudapati bahwa restoran itu agak sepi. Aneh menurutku karena biasanya Maji Burger selalu ramai disesaki pembeli. Terlebih lagi ini jam makan siang. Ah, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ambil peduli. Sepi seperti ini lebih baik, karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasa risih apabila diriku menjadi pusat perhatian—karena aku membawa enam bocah aneh.

Setelah proses pemesanan makanan yang pastinya ricuh, aku menyuruh keenam bocah itu mencari tempat duduk untuk tujuh atau delapan orang. Aku tidak mungkin mencari tempat duduk dengan keadaanku yang sibuk membawa nampan berisi makanan yang mereka pesan. Ya, hanya makanan. Karena minumannya mereka bawa sendiri. Aku tidak akan sanggup membawa minuman mereka, karena makanan yang mereka pesan super ekstra banyak. Dan sesuai dugaanku, porsi makan Atsushi jauh dari kata normal.

"Di sini saja ya, Neecchi!" seru Ryouta sambil menghampiri meja untuk delapan orang yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Iyaiya," jawabku malas. Aku merasa sangat lega begitu nampan makanan ini kuletakan di atas meja. Rasanya seolah-olah sesuatu yang berat terlepas dari tubuhku.

Begitu duduk, kuedarkan pandanganku. Ryouta dan Daiki sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu, Tetsuya meminum _vanilla milk shake_-nya, Seijuurou memainkan ponselnya, Shintarou—entah kenapa—memandangi barbie-nya, sedangkan Atsushi sudah melahap burger pertamanya dengan semangat.

Ah, melihat bocah ungu itu makan, aku jadi ingat salah satu teman dekatku. Dia punya nafsu makan yang besar seperti Atsushi. Hanya saja, dia tidak punya hobi ngemil. Atsushi sih pantas setiap saat membawa dan makan cemilan, dia 'kan masih kecil. Kalau orang itu? Membayangkannya saja aku merasa tidak enak.

Eh?

Alisku membentuk gelombang begitu sebuah suara menyebut namaku.

H-huh? Apa aku terlalu membayangkan orang beralis aneh itu sampai-sampai kudengar suaranya sekarang? Ck, kalau begitu aku harus berhenti memikirkannya.

"_Oi_!"

Bersamaan dengan masuknya kembali suara orang itu ke dalam indra pendengaran, sebuah tepukan mampir di bahuku. Tubuhku sedikit berjengit karena kaget. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan kulihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam-merah dengan alis aneh—sosok yang baru saja kusama-samai dengan Atsushi—berdiri di belakangku.

"Kagami!" pekikku kaget. Suaraku kontan saja menarik perhatian keenam bocah yang sibuk memakan pesanan masing-masing. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Makan siang, tentu saja. Aku sedang malas masak," jawabnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengalihkan fokus matanya dariku ke arah yang lain. Alisnya yang bercabang hampir menyatu. Matanya menyorotkan rasa heran yang terlihat jelas. "Siapa bocah-bocah ini?"

Aku menatapnya datar. "Kalau kukatakan mereka berenam adalah anakku, kau percaya tidak?"

"K-kau serius?" Dia balas memandangku horor.

"Serius."

"Benar-benar tidak berbohong?"

Errr ... tidak mungkin dia percaya ucapanku, 'kan? Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti tahu kalau aku tengah membual. "Tentu saja tidak, Bakagami! Memangnya kau melihat kemiripan antara aku dengan mereka?"

"Tidak," sahutnya, menggeleng. "—Jadi, kau kerja sambilan jadi _baby-sitter_, eh?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang berat ini, aku melotot. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari-dengan-pelototan-terbanyak dalam sejarah kehidupanku. Aku benar-benar tidak terima disebut _baby-sitter_. "Tidak!" Lalu aku menyadari kalau tangan pemuda itu sedang membawa nampan berisi tumpukan burger. Kutunjuk kursi kosong di depanku. "Hei, kau boleh duduk di situ."

"Oke, terima kasih—lalu mereka siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah kursi, menariknya, lantas duduk di sana.

"Mereka—em, singkat saja, mereka keponakanku."

"Mereka semua?"

"Tidak, jadi begini—oh, aku malas menjelaskannya. Terserah kau sajalah. Yang jelas, karena sesuatu, Manami-neechan menitipkan bocah-bocah itu padaku seharian ini."

Kagami memberi respon dengan sebuah 'oh' pelan setelah mengunyah habis potongan burger dalam mulutnya. "Keponakanmu warna-warni," katanya. "Yang lebih mengherankan, kenapa kakakmu itu membiarkan anaknya dititipkan pada gadis sadis macam kau."

"Aku tidak sadis," bantahku.

"Kau ini kasar dan sadis. Karena itulah teman dekatmu laki-laki semua."

Kali ini aku mendengus, tidak lagi membantah. Di sampingku, samar aku mendengar Daiki bergumam, _'Obasan memang tipe S.'_

"Hei, Oniisan!" panggil Ryouta. Dia menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Kagami, meminta perhatian.

"Apa?"

"Sini-sini." Ryouta memberi isyarat agar Kagami menunduk. Kagami terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya pemuda bertampang sangar itu menurut, menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Ryouta dan—

"—Aw!" Kagami memekik.

Tetsuya dan Ryouta menarik alis bercabangnya. Tetsuya yang sebelah kanan dan Ryouta yang sebelah kiri. Aku yakin itu sakit.

"_Ittai_!" ringisnya. Tuh 'kan.

"Ah!" Daiki menunjuk Kagami seakan-akan Kagami adalah rusa berkaki sepuluh. "Alisnya bercabang!"

"Itu keren. Sayangnya tidak bisa dimakan." Atsushi melirik sekilas Kagami dengan mata sayu nan malasnya.

"Itu tidak normal, _nanodayo_," komentar Shintarou. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Oneesan mau berteman dengannya. Dia juga benar-benar rakus." Dia berkata seolah dia tidak punya teman yang sama rakusnya dengan Kagami.

Seijuurou geleng-geleng. "Aku rasa, kau harus rajin merawat alismu, Oniisan. Belilah shampoo khusus alis dengan merk terkenal. Pilihlah yang khusus untuk perawatan alis rusak dan gunakan sesuai aturan pakai. Kalau bisa, belilah _conditioner_ beserta_ treatment_-nya."

Mendengar runtutan komentar para bocah, aku tergelak—tak bisa menahan tawa. Hal itu membuat wajah Kagami yang sudah dihiasi guratan kesal, menjadi jauuuuuuh terlihat lebih kesal. Dia pasti kesal setengah mati. Mungkin dia berpikir aku akan membelanya, tapi pada faktanya aku malah menertawainya. Kau datang ke sini, akhirnya kau malah dibully oleh mereka. Hahaha.

"Sialan, semua keponakanmu benar-benar menyebalkan," desis Kagami. Entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah selesai menyikat habis tiga bungkus burger tanpa terlihat oleh mataku. "Kau juga sama menyebalkannya."

Aku menutup mulutku yang masih saja mengeluarkan kikikan geli. "Yeah. Aku dan mereka memang menyebalkan. Tak usah kau perjelas."

Kagami mendengus seperti banteng. Ahaha. Coba lihat alis bercabang yang menekuk itu! Lucunyaaaaa~

"Oniisan menyukai Oneesan, ya?" Suara datar Tetsuya terdengar, dan Kagami menyemburkan pepsi yang sedang ia minum. Aku tersentak, nyaris terkena semprotannya.

"B-bicara apa kau ini, bocah?" Dia balik bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah seolah rahasia terbesarnya baru saja terbongkar. Reaksinya tentu menuai tanda tanya untukku. Loh, memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya? Itu pertanyaan wajar, 'kan? Kalau kau mau berteman denganku, itu berarti kau menyukaiku, Kagami Taiga. Bukankah begitu?

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Fufufu. Kau sungguh mudah terbaca, Niisan."

Mendadak, Daiki memincingkan mata, menghujani Kagami dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang menunjukan rasa tidak suka yang teramat sangat.

... Loh?

Aku bertanya heran. "Daiki, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, Obasan." Dia menggeleng, tapi tekukan cemberut menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Kagami. Bocah ganguro itu melihat Kagami seakan pemuda itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak dahulu kala. "Aku tidak merestuimu, Alis Cabang!"

"Apaan sih kau bocah hitam?!" Kagami melotot kesal pada Daiki. Semburat merah masih terlihat di pipinya.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Aduh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Dan Kagami, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

Shintarou menghela napas berat, melirikku sekilas, "Kau bukan orang yang peka, ya, Neesan." kemudian beralih pada Kagami dengan prihatin.

Ryouta mengangguk sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Kau buta, Oneecchi."

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi ucapan kalian yang mengatakan aku tidak peka dan buta benar-benar membuatku kesal—aku tidak suka jika seseorang bilang begitu padaku. Masalahnya, hampir semua teman-temanku berkata bahwa aku ini orang yang tidak peka. Dan sekarang kalian bocah-bocah tengil mengatakan hal sejenis itu padaku? Kalian benar-benar minta dibotaki.

"Obasan." Daiki berpaling padaku, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan orang ini!"

"Pacaran dengan Kagami?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Tahu darimana dia soal pacar-pacaran? Selain itu, kenapa dia bisa berpikir aku dan Kagami akan pacaran? Itu sungguh tidak mungkin. "Aku dan Kagami cuma sahabat. Tidak akan pacaran, Daiki."

Kagami tersedak lagi, sedangkan Daiki tersenyum menanggapiku.

_Chotto_! Kau sebenarnya kenapa Kagami? Dan kenapa aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini? Sebenarnya kalian sedang membahas apa? Ugh. Persetananlah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya belanja." Aku beranjak dari kursi setelah melirik jam dinding Maji Burger dan mengecek apakah para bocah telah menghabiskan makanannya atau belum. "Mau ikut, Kagami?"

"Tidak. Setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Tatsuya," jawabnya cepat. Mimik wajahnya lesu dan suram, terlihat memprihatinkan. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Apa ini karena Daiki serta kawan-kawan yang menjahilinya? Ah, aku rasa aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti.

"Ya sudah. Ayo bocah-bocah," perintahku. "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Kagami." 

* * *

Sampai sudah di _supermarket_.

Aku membuka mulutku,

"Kalian, tolong jangan—"

"Tetsuya-cchi, ayo ke sana!"

"Tolong jangan menarik bajuku, Ryouta-kun."

"Cemilan di mana, ya?"

"Atsushi, kau mau ke mana?"

Aku belum selesai berbicara dan mereka semua telah melesat pergi bak petir. Kuhela napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan napasku yang mulai memburu karena rasa kesal yang telah membuncah. Aku harus sabar. Sabar. Sabar. Sabar. Hal seperti ini hanya terjadi hari ini. Malam nanti, ibu mereka semua akan datang menjemput. Dan besok pagi aku terbebas dari mereka.

Aku mengambil troli belanja dan berjalan menuju tempat-tempat yang berisikan bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit aku mengelilingi _supermarket_ dan semua bahan-bahan sudah kudapatkan. Yosh, sekarang tinggal mencari para bocah. Aku menyusuri _supermarket_ dengan cepat. _Supermarket_ ini sangat besar dan kupikir menemukan mereka akan lebih lama daripada belanja bahan makanan. Apalagi jika mereka terpencar-pencar. Huh, merepotkan.

Saat aku melewati bagian buku-buku, aku melihat warna biru tua sedang memelototi salah satu rak, dan sebuah buku telah terkait di salah satu lengannya. Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat judul buku yang bocah itu pegang. Itu komik, dan judulnya,

Crayon Shinchan.

"Aomine Daiki." Aku mendekati bocah biru itu. "Sudah kubilang berhenti membaca Crayon Shinchan. Umurmu belum cukup!"

Daiki menoleh. "_Stop_!" Ia menjulurkan tangannya seraya mundur beberapa langkah, bersikap waspada seolah-olah aku ini adalah rubah oranye pencuri di sebuah film kartun. "Obasan jangan mencuri! Obasan jangan mencuri!"

Aku mendengus. "Aku bukan_ sniper_!"

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Daiki meledak seperti bom nuklir "—Swiper, Obasan! Swiper!" katanya di sela tawa. "Bukan _sniper! Sniper_ itu jenis pistol! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Panas merambati wajahku dalam seperkian detik—akibat malu. Sialan. Mendadak aku merasa bodoh. Ditertawai oleh anak kecil merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku benci. Lagipula—mana aku tahu soal sniper atau swiper itu! Aku tidak pernah menonton kartun Dora seperti Daiki! Saat masih kecil, aku lebih suka nonton kartun dengan peran utama sebuah spons kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas yang ada di dasar laut.

"Ugh. Peduli amat dengan rubah pencuri!" geramku sebal. "Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membayar komik itu!"

Bocah ganguro itu berhenti tertawa. "Yah, Obasan! Belikan dong!"

"Tidak."

"Belikan, belikan, belikan!"

"Tidak, Aomine Daiki."

Daiki cemberut.

Aku mendorong troli belanjaanku setelah mendapatkan sampul yang kucari—kebetulan aku memang butuh, menjauhi Daiki dengan cuek dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan rengekannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, hawa kehadiran seseorang membututiku. Aku melihat ke belakang. Itu Daiki dan dia sudah tidak membawa komik Crayon Shinchan-nya. Huh, syukurlah.

"Hei, Daiki."

"Apa?" sahutnya ketus. Dia marah, eh?

"Ke mana yang lainnya?"

Dengusan terdengar. "Mungkin di tempat yang ada guntingnya."

Ah, benar juga. Gunting.

"Ya sudah, ayo, Daiki."

Sambil mendelik sebal, anak itu membuntutiku. Sesekali aku mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu—yang mungkin sumpah serapah—selama kami melakukan perjalanan ke tempat yang sekiranya terdapat gunting. Untung saja tempat itu tak jauh dari tempat berisikan buku-buku.

Dan, sampai!

Dari jarak lima meter, aku mendapati warna merah, hijau dan ungu.

Baru saja aku hendak menghampiri mereka, mereka telah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arahku, lalu memasukan barang-barang yang mereka ingin beli ke dalam troli secara bergantian. Aku mengamati dengan seksama.

Aku memandang Shintarou tatkala menyadari sesuatu. "Untuk apa sikat wc itu?"

"Ini lucky item-ku untuk besok, _nanodayo_." Ia menjawab sambil membuang muka.

Lalu Atsushi. "Atsushi, kau yakin ingin membeli semua cemilan itu? Di tasmu kan masih banyak."

"Nanti sore juga habis, Neechin," katanya. "Ini persediaan."

Terakhir, Seijuurou. "Dan, tiga gunting itu maksudnya apa?"

Dia melipat kedua lengannya di dada, seolah menantangku kalau-kalau aku akan menyuruh dia mengeluarkan gunting-gunting itu dari troli belanja. "Untuk koleksiku."

Kemudian, dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah siluet gelap melakukan sesuatu pada troli belanja. Aku cepat menoleh, dan Daiki melompat menjauh dari troli.

Mataku menyipit, menyelidiki wajah si bocah hitam. "Kau menyelipkan apa di troli belanja?"

"Aku hanya mengecek sesuatu." Dia nyegir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih berkilau—terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sebagai keluarganya, aku merasa prihatin melihat itu.

Aku mengerjap, memperhatikan empat pasang mata itu secara bergantian, lantas mendorong kembali troli belanjaan. "Ya sudah," ujarku cuek. "Sekarang tinggal Ryouta dan Tetsuya."

Lalu hening. Aku menghentikan lajuku, sadar kalau mereka sama sekali tidak mengikutiku. Melihat ke belakang, kudapati mereka sedang menatapku, tampak tercengang; sepertinya bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak juga melantunkan kalimat omelan sadis. Padahal, sejak pagi tadi aku selalu sinis pada mereka.

Alasannya simpel, sih.

Alasannya adalah aku capek. Hanya itu. Serius. Tenggorokanku juga terasa kering. Kalau aku sudah tidak capek, aku pasti mengomeli kalian lagi, kok. Tenang saja.

"Jadi, ke mana Tetsuya dan Ryouta?" tanyaku sambil membelokan troli belanjaan. Mereka sudah mengikutiku.

Shintarou yang menjawab. "Mereka tidak ingin beli apa-apa. Jadi mereka pergi ke taman dekat _supermarket_ ini."

"_Sou ka_." Aku memekik senang di dalam hati karena tidak perlu mencari mereka. "Ya sudah, aku akan bayar dulu. Kalian duluan saja ke taman."

Mereka mengangguk. Entah kenapa, mereka jadi penurut. Apa mungkin karena aku sedang lelah?

-

Sesuai dugaanku, pengeluaranku minggu ini melebihi batas yang seharusnya. Dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ini semua karena aku harus membeli bahan makanan lebih banyak, dan cemilan Atsushi benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang murah. Belum lagi barang-barang absurd Shintarou dan Seijuurou. Jadi, saat Manami-neechan datang ke apartemenku malam nanti, aku akan minta ganti padanya tiga kali lipat dari uang mingguan normalku. Iya, tiga kali lipat!

Aku meneguk cairan isotonik yang kubeli tatkala kakiku menyentuh batuan pualam taman. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari warna rambut yang bisa membuat sakit mata. Hanya ada beberapa orang di taman saat ini. Jadi, seharusnya aku lebih mudah menemukan mereka. Aku menengadah, menatap langit yang telah berwarna abu pekat. Ah, sesuai ramalan cuaca; akan ada hujan besar hari ini.

"Neesan!"

Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan empat bocah kini telah berdiri di hadapanku. Merah, hijau, ungu dan biru tua.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mana Ryouta dan Tetsuya?"

"Justru itu!" Daiki terlihat panik. "Kita tidak menemukan mereka!"

"Kalian pasti tidak benar mencarinya." Aku memutar bola mata.

Shintarou mendengus mendengar ucapanku.

Aku memberi kode pada mereka agar mengikutiku. Aku mengelilingi taman, diikuti oleh empat bocah pelangi. Kuperiksa setiap sudut baik-baik tanpa ada yang terlewati. Sampai-sampai, aku pun melirik isi tempat sampah dan memelototi setiap dahan pohon kalau kalau mereka bersembunyi di sana. Dan hasilnya,

Tidak ada.

Aku tidak menemukan dua bocah itu.

"Neechin …" panggil Atsushi sambil menarik ujung bajuku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan rupanya keempat anak ayam telah mengelilingiku seraya memberiku sebuah tatapan serius bercampur panik dan khawatir. Bahkan, kilatan arogan Seijuurou pun tak terlihat.

"Ada apa?"

"… Tetsu-chin dan Ryou-chin tidak mungkin diculik, 'kan?"

.

Heh?

… Diculik?

Aku membatu. Satu kata itu berngiang keras dalam benakku.

_Diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik_

_Diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik diculik  
_  
—Maksudnya seperti ditarik secara paksa oleh orang asing yang punya niat jahat, begitu?

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan dua kantung plastik ukuran besar hasil belanjaku ke tanah.

Mataku sekonyong-konyong melotot dan berbagai pemikiran mulai berlarian di dalam benakku.

Salah satunya adalah:

_Bagaimana kalau Seijuurou benar? Ada tante-tante yang berniat menculik mereka untuk dicabuti rambutnya?_

Aku menggeleng. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Sialan, kenapa aku jadi paranoid seperti ini, sih.

**_"Ah! Liat bocah-bocah itu! Mereka punya warna rambut warna-warni, ya?"_**

**_"Wah, benar. Ah, lucunya! Mereka imut!"_**

Aku kembali membatu.

Harusnya, kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh dua orang ibu-ibu yang melintasi taman itu bukan masalah—kecuali jika aku mempermasalahkan volume suara mereka yang kelewat besar. Namun, kalimat 'imut' yang terdengar olehku barusan membuat otakku kembali bekerja.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Meskipun aku enggan mengakui ini, tapi dua bocah itu memang punya wajah yang sangat imut.

… Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik oleh om-om pedofil?

Spekulasi itu berhasil membuat tubuhku bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. 

* * *

**.TBC.**

* * *

YA AMPUNNN.

MAAFIN SAYA YANG UPDATE FIC INI SUPER EXTRA SANGAT LAMA :"

Hampir 5 bulan lebih, ya? Maafin sayaaaa! Padahal chap 2 ini udah jadi dari Oktober kemarin. Cuma karena kesibukan saya dan suatu insiden(?) saya jadi ga sempet nge-publish. Pas liburan, saya di luar kota dan lupa ga bawa laptop :" /nangisdipojokkan.

Jadi, apa masih ada yang sudi baca fic ini? TAT


End file.
